Wilted Flower
by AngelOfWriting15
Summary: Amu has been getting abused by her father ever since her mother died will her savior ever come and save her? Read and find out! Now adopted by Threer :).
1. Chapter 1

**WILTED FLOWER**

_The Tragic Accident_

It all started years ago when a terrible accident happened. Amu Hinamori and her family were planning on going on a family vacation on a beach in their family villa in Hawaii when disaster struck. Amu's family got to their cabin and unpacked in a hurry to get to the ocean before the tide runs high. Amu who was three at the time had her bathing suit already on and was bouncing with excitement to go swim in the ocean. So she ran off to the beach tripping on her stubby little legs as she ran through the sand with innocence shining in her golden eyes and pink hair flowing in the wind. She finally reached the ocean and quickly stepped in the cold water. Not knowing that the tide was high a wave hit her and she fell underwater. Her mother noticing her daughter's absence quickly ran to find her and just managed to see her pink little head slip underwater. Seeing her daughter drowning she quickly ran and swam after her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up and on the sand but a tide pulled her back in. Her husband seeing this ran and searched for his wife and quickly found her and pulled her out and called the paramedics. The paramedics arrived and put her on a stretcher and drove to the hospital. They transferred her to a bed and pushed her into a room and the doctors constantly tried pumping air into her but it was too late for Amu's mother.

_TWELVE YEARS LATER_

Amu is now 15 years old with long bubblegum pink hair up to her waist with honey golden eyes. She got up and took a shower and got dressed and ran downstairs to make breakfast and heard her father's booming footsteps and quickly made breakfast and set it on the table. Her father shoved her against the wall and punched her repeatedly on the face and kicked her in the stomach and left the house slamming the door. Amu slunk to the ground and vomited blood nonstop. She quickly stood up and wrapped her wounds and put on a sweater and put on foundation to cover up the bruises and cleaned up the blood and ran to school. On her way she ran into him, he was Ikuto Tuskyomi and he was the hottest guy in school and he was known for his looks and he was the richest guy in school. She quickly got up and ran to school not even sparing him a glance.

**A/N: Please read and review thank you. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA **


	2. Meeting The Populars

**A/N: **Hey** guys it's Akiko Hana here! Now before you throw tomatoes at me I want to explain why I didn't update in such a long time. You see I had a Microsoft Word trial which ended after a while so I couldn't update but no fear I have access to Microsoft Word! Now onto Chapter 2 of Wilted Flower**

Amu stood there in shock as the guy glared and walked away. When he reached to help her up she felt sparks that sent her mind in frenzy and her conscious in a battle.

Why did I feel sparks when he touched me?

_Girl you're in love!_

No I am not I barely know the guy plus he's the popular guy and I'm the outcast we don't mix

_Whatever you say but you know I'm right_

Shut up! Anyways I got to get to school before I'm late!

Hmphh!

Amu then ran to school right before the bell rang and slid into her seat. Getting her books out she heard the door open and the high pitched squealing of the fan girls and knew immediately it was The Popular's.

The Popular's consisted of five people who ruled the school. Hoshina Utau who is the girly girl and Queen of the clique. She had long silky blonde hair tied up into two pony tails and frosty blue eyes with curves that could make a guy melt.

Then there was Tadase Hotori who had gentle brown eyes and stunning wavy blonde hair accompanied with a elegance and aura of a prince. He is also going out with Saaya Yambuki who had long bright wavy red hair with fiery red eyes. She dressed in clothes that revealed too much and wore loads of makeup. In Amu's opinion she dressed like a slut but anyways she was also known to get every guy in the school in bed. So basically she was the school slut.

Then there was Kukai Soma who had shaggy brown hair that girls loved to run their fingers through and jade green eyes that were full of joy. He had abs from playing soccer that made girls scream and was Ikuto's right hand man and best friend.

Lastly there was Ikuto Tsukiyomi who was the leader of the group and was known for his godly looks. He had mesmerizing midnight blue eyes that made girls swoon and a sexy smirk. He had abs that could make a girl faint and was the school's bad boy.

Amu heard the teacher come in and start talking about a project that would take the course of a year and that they would be partnered up. The teacher then stared calling names from a list one by one. Amu freaked out wondering who she would get hoping that they wouldn't go to her house and see her father. Amu jumped up when she heard the name Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Her eyes widened as she slowly realized she was partnered with the most popular guy in school. Calmly she walked over to Ikuto and said, " So we'll go to your house okay" and he just smirked and said, " Sure after all who doesn't want me" cockily. Turning red she stomped back to her desk.


	3. Sorrow

After Amu quickly ran home slamming the door as she went running to the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her. She then grabbed a packet of pasta and ripped it open dumping it in the pan. She gathered the boiled tomato sauce and cooked the pasta. She quickly prepared the meal and set it on the table. Pouring a glass of vodka she put it on the table. Hearing the door slam she quickly huddled into a small ball in the corner ready for the blows that would come. She hoped the glass of vodka she poured would make him happy and lessen the blows. At least for a while, he plopped down on the seat and dug in. When he was finished he glared tomato stains smearing his chin. He growled, "How dear you give me this piece of shit!" He then ran for his bat and knife and came back. He slammed the bat into her head repeatedly making her see spots and get light headed. The last thing she remembered is the sharp blade pointing to her stomach as she blacked out.

When Amu woke up she was in the kitchen a pool of blood surrounding her. She then grabbed the counter for support as she walked to the bathroom wincing every time she limped. Checking the time she saw that it was 7:30 almost time to go to school. She thought, "I was out for so long!" She finally reached the bathroom and stepped in the shower allowing the water to wash away her thoughts and worries. Giving herself time to think she wandered back to what the doctors said. They had told Amu that she had cancer. The cancer was far too developed and they couldn't do anything about it .When they asked her if she wanted treatment to make her life last a bit longer she shook her head they looked at her with bewilderment wondering why such a little girl reacted calmly to the news and refused treatment. She thought to herself why care nobody was going to miss her and she'd be able to see her mom. Stepping out the shower she quickly got dressed used make up to cover her bruises and walked to school.


	4. Afraid

Amu walked to school quickly her shoes tapping on the concrete. While she walked her thoughts overwhelmed her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a certain blue hair midnight blue eyed guy out of her mind. It seemed to follow her every thought leaving a trail behind the dark recesses of her mind. It was a huge pain in the neck and gave her a headache which didn't help her condition. She kept wondering why every time she looked at him she felt a bond a connection that made her feel like he could understand what she's going through. She knew there was more to him than meets the eye. She finally saw an escape from her thoughts as she saw the school. The school was pretty big and was brand new. Inside the school there were brightly colored red and blue walls. They were the school colors and showed school spirit. The school had many clubs such as the art club, drama club and chess club. The classrooms were filled with all types of the newest technologies. Lastly there is the schools sport teams which were basketball, football and soccer.

Entering the building Amu went to her locker. Twisting her combination lock she quickly gathered her books and headed to class. While heading to class she remembered that she had to go to Ikuto's house today. With that thought she screamed in horror mentally her dad was going to kill her. _You got that right girl! _Well we have to suck it up and deal with it or else our grades would go down the drain. _You do have a point but the beatings will only get worse._ I know but our grades is the only thing I'm allowed to have control over and if it means worse beatings then I'm ok with that my life's ending anyway. With that thought her conscious shut up. Heading to her first class of the day she screamed. Why was this guy in her every thought? Even worse she would have to face the object of her thoughts this afternoon. Sitting down in her seat she took notes as the teacher drawled on and on about history. It seemed to be like this every day as the day dragged by slowly except this time she couldn't pay attention. Soon the day ended and she found herself walking to Ikuto's house. Reaching the door she took a deep breath and knocked twice. The door opened revealing a dark midnight blue eyed guy with messy hair.

Ikuto escorted her to the couch and sat down. Amu was surprised she thought that they would have people answering the door and maids scurrying about. Maybe Ikuto wasn't that rich after all. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ikuto started talking about the project. "Ok so I'll do the research and you do the drawing part ok? Realizing he was talking to her she replied "Kay". He then smiled at her and she freaked out. Wasn't he supposed to be some stuck up spoiled brat who only cared for himself? Wait why did she care? While she mentally berated herself for melting at his smile he was staring amusedly at her strange contorted angry expression. Deciding it didn't matter what she felt because she was dying anyways she took out her drawing tools. Looking at the paper she noted that this project would count a lot on the regents and could help a lot of students who failed at many subjects. The project was a philosophy project to learn more about your partner and how they react to many things. The first part of the part of the project was to learn more about your partner and draw a picture based on the information you gathered. They worked for hours and Amu discovered a lot about Ikuto and how he was building a charity for kids who needed food in Japan due to the big disaster that had occurred. She decided that he wasn't the bad guy she thought he would be and he made her laugh. By the time she left she realized he made her forget about all her problems with her dad and for once she felt a sense of freedom and happiness.


	5. AN

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry I couldn't do this story justice. I just lost inspiration for it I guess. I have put up this story for adoption, so PM me if interested. So if you guys wish to know I'm back to writing and this time I promise I'll update regularly. I have a new story coming out called Saviour it's just a one shot, that's what I'm sticking to for now until I can trust myself with multi- chapters. So check it out if you want! Lots of one shots coming your way! **

**~ AngelofWriting15**


End file.
